


in which Nepeta deserves a funnel cake for her troubles

by aphwhales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ....sort of - Freeform, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, F/F, Haunted Houses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: Aradia drags her matesprits to their local Earth C spooky trail.





	in which Nepeta deserves a funnel cake for her troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/gifts).



> *chefs kiss* i love arafefnep

Aradia is practically bouncing with joy when Nepeta brings back some candied apples for the three of you to share. It’s kind of adorabubble. You grin and take the smallest of the apples - the sugar isn’t something you like, particularly, but you feel as though you should partake in this tradition with your matesprits. 

Not a hundred yards away, someone screams on the haunted trail. 

“Sounds like Karcat,” Nepeta grins mischievously. “We’re not gonna be big babies like he would!” 

“Nope!” Aradia agrees, still bouncing excitedly. Some of her hair has gotten caught on the stick of the candied apple, and you wince. At least she’s managed to keep her hair from tangling around her horns like it did when you first started dating her. It was really quite horribubble to deal with. 

The line moves up a few feet, and both of your matesprits bound forward excitedly. You follow only slightly slower, pulling your witch’s hat down over your horns. The wind blows from behind you, and your skirt flutters around your ankles. 

Aradia grins at you, taking your hand and twirling you a bit. “It’s such a great night for this!”

Nepeta harrumphs, letting the sleeves of her trench coat fall over her hands.”You would say that even if it were three hundred degrees and sunny, Aradia!” 

“I might,” Aradia concedes, letting go of one of your hands in favor of grabbing Nepeta’s and swinging her arm. “But this is the _best_ weather to do spooky things!” 

The line moves forward again, and Aradia leaps towards the entrance. It’ll still be a few minutes before the three of you can get onto the trail, but Aradia’s excitement has only increased. 

Nepeta peers around Aradia’s mass of hair to give you a sly grin. You smile widely back. 

Finally, the line moves forward again, and Aradia is very nearly off without you and Nepeta. Nepeta, however, is faster, and she leaps onto Aradia’s back, stopping and surprising her. 

“Don’t leave us by ourselves!” She laughs. “Me and Fefurry can’t do this alone!” 

Aradia beams, and grabs your hand, leading the way. Nepeta stays on Aradia’s back, content, and you can hear her deep purring. 

The woods are dark this time of night, especially since the “spooky walk” didn’t open until nine at night. You’d honestly be scared more if it was during the day, but that’s just you. The dark expanse of the ocean’s depths was your home once, and so you still feel at home in the dark.  
There are fake cobwebs hanging from some of the branches of the spindly-looking trees right beside the trail. Signs are posted that say things like “KEEP OUT” in big letters, and they’re written in blood. 

Well, fake blood. If it were real, it would smell like it, and this certainly doesn’t. 

At the next turn in the trail, something jumps out at you. Nepeta shrieks, and if you’d been paying attention, you would have heard the rips that her claws made in Aradia’s sweatshirt. But you aren’t paying attention; you’re too busy grabbing onto Aradia in fear. The costumed person who jumped out at you disappears again, to somewhere off the trail hidden by the dark.

“That was scary,” Nepeta whines, burying her face in Aradia’s hair. You nod in agreement, but Aradia is unfazed.

“It’s just people in costumes,” She says gently. “Do you guys want to go back, and I’ll finish this by myself. I really want to do it,” she smiles cheerily. “But not if you two are too terrified.”

Nepeta whines again. “I wanna go back.” 

You glance between your matesprits. “I’ll walk you back, Nepeta?” 

Nepeta nods, climbing off Aradia’s back. Aradia grins widely. “I dunno how long I’m gonna be, but don’t leave without me.”

“We’ll wait by the corn maze entrance?” You suggest, letting your facial fins rub against Aradia’s face, like a human “butterfly kiss”. 

“Nooo, by the concessions stand!” Nepeta replies. “I want funnel cake for my troubles.”

Aradia leans down to kiss Nepeta on the cheek. “Leave some for me! I’ll see you guys soon!” 

It takes her nearly an hour to get through the supposedly half-hour trail, and when she gets back, Aradia tells you and Nepeta excitedly of how realistic some of the costumes and decorations were over a funnel cake.


End file.
